One Day
by xThe Anonymous Girlx
Summary: LMFAO love story. I know this isn't a TV show but they don't have a catagory. I have this also on
1. Chapter 1

Hey bitches! I am Kat Vanderwaal. Weird last name right? Well I can't help it. I am an excellent dancer. I am 26 and obsessed with LMFAO! They are bad ass and I love their music. My best friend is the most bad ass person in the whole world and is going to have them perform for our 27th birthday. Yeah we have the same birthday. I am freaking old now. 27 years old? But whatever I am gonn celebrate it as if it was my 21st! Well I got to go. See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyday I see my dream. Everyday I see my, everday I see my dream." I sat up in my bed and started to dance along. I squealed. It's my birthday and tonight I get to meet the one and the only LMFAO! I jumped up and down with excitement. I went and ran into my best friend's bedroom. "SAMMIE! WAKE UP! IT IS OUR BIRTHDAY!" I squealed hopping on her bed. She groaned. "Go away!" She shouted throwing a pillow at me. "THAT IS NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR BEST FRIEND ON OUR BIRTHDAY!" I squealed. She sat up. "I got LMFAO to perform for us I think I can do whatever I want." Sammie said. I pouted. "IT is our birthday." "Okay fine I'm up. I'm up." She said. I gave her a toothy grin. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR BREAKFAST ON OUR BIRTHDAY?" I squealed. She laughed at my immaturity. "Um, how about pancakes?" She suggested. I squealed again and nodded. I ran to the kitchen and made us pancakes. In a little while they were done and we ate. There was a knock on our apartment door. I squealed and ran to the door. I opened it to see my and Sammie's boyfriends at the door. "HI!" I squealed. "Happy birthday!" They said in unison. "Who is it Kat?" Sammie said. "COME AND FIND OUT!" I squealed. "Well you are happy today." My boyfriend, Alex, said. "Well of course! It is my birthday and I get to meet LMFAO tonight!" HE chuckled nervously. I knew something was up. "What is wrong?" I asked. "Oh nothing." He lied. "You are a terrible liar. Tell me!" I begged. He opened his mouth to say something Sammie's boyfriend, Evan, interrupted, "Presents!" He shouted and handed Sammie and I gifts from him. Alex did the same. We went and opened it. I got $50 from Evan and a beautiful heart necklace from Alex. "OMG Alex, I love it. IT is beautiful!" I squealed and kissed him. He gave me a small smile. I looked at him confused. "What is it?" I asked. "Nothing." "Stop that, Alex. I know you are lying! Just tell me already." I said. He pulled me into my room. "I didn't want to do this today." "Do what?" I asked. "Kat things aren't working out. I just don't feel the same about you anymore. I would love to stay friends but I can't date you anymore." He said. I felt my lower lip quiver and I felt tears in my eyes. "Why?" I asked quietly. "I don't know KAt. I am so sorry. You are amazing, I just don't feel the same any more." "But its my birthday." I said. "I know I didn't want to do it today, but it couldn't wait I guess." HE said. I just nodded and handed him the necklace. "No keep it. It's for you. IT's your birthday gift." "O-Okay." I said taking it back. "I should probably go. I am so sorry KAt. I just feel really bad." "I am not a charity don't feel sorry for me." He nodded and kissed my cheek. "Know what? I am glad we broke up. Now I can fuck someone random tonight and not give a damn who it is." I said as he walked out. I said those words out of pure spite. I wasn't going to cry not over him. Not on my birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

I stormed out of my bedroom. "HEy what's up why did Alex have to leave?" Sammie asked. "He is a fucking dick." "What happened?" "That asshole dumped me." "What? Oh no he didn't, Imma beat his ass." "No you know what? It's not worht it he is a cunt if he thinks he can just dump me. I am the best thing that ever happened to him and I will not cry over him on my birthday." "Yeah! Good for you! Don't let that bitch get to you!" She said. Evan looked uncomfortable. "Evan if you knew it is okay. I don't blame you. Chill out! We get to party tonight! With fucking LMFAO!" I squealed. HE chuckled, "You will always be the same Kat." He hugged me. "AAAHH! I AM SO EXCITED!" I said jumping around.

We went early to the club we rented out for our birthday. Exclusive guest list! HELL YEAH! We weren't gonna let just anyone come in. We were checking if everything was going smoothly. I could feel someone walk up behind me. "Do you by any chance know where Sammie Gordy is?" I heard someone ask. I turn around and see motherfuckin' Redfoo from LMFAO standing behind me. "Of course I do! She is my best friend after all and we share the same birthday." I said smoothly. "So you're the other birthday girl?" He said casually. "Of course! What other bad bitch could be THIS sexy?" I said flirtatiously. "You are very damn correct. You are scorching hot." "Stefan you bastard! You are flirting with my fucking best friend!" Sammie shouted after him. IT didn't faulter his casuality. "IT is lovely to see you too Samantha." He said. She hated being called that. "You are so lucky you are related to me." She muttered. "Wait what? Sammie what did you say?" I asked her. Stefan looked confused. He looked in between Sammie then me. "She didn't tell you?" He asked. "Tell me what?" "SIS!" SkyBlu shouted as he ran through the door hugging Sammie. "As you can see my niece and my nephew are way closer than I am with her." Stefan said. My eyes widened. "Y-Y-You are fucking related?" I shouted. "Yeah! How the hell did you think I could get them to come for our birthday?" Sammie said. "I don't know. A contest. The radio. Lottery. I had no fucking clue! THIS IS BADASS!" I squealed. "Stefan, you know we hate it when you call yourself our uncle I am only 9 years younger!" Sammie whined. I laughed. IT was a little weird when you thought about it, but I guess it was whatever. HE laughed. "You know you are just mad that I am older." Red said. Skyler said, "You are just lucky you are related to me! I would beat your ass if you weren't." "You could try." Red said cockily. Sammie just rolled her eyes. "ANYWAYS, this is my bestest friend in the entire world. Kat Vanderwaal!" She said. "Unique, I like it." Sky said. "Settle your pants their sonny I am too old for you." I said to him. He just smirked. "Not too old for me." Red said. "Okay, okay! Can we stop hitting on Kat for like 20 minutes please?" "No promises." Red said winking at me. I smirked. "Okay, okay! So are you guys gonna perform or just chill?" Sammie asked. "Both." They said. "Okay awesome." We sure were in for it tonight


	4. Chapter 4

I stormed out of my bedroom. "HEy what's up why did Alex have to leave?" Sammie asked. "He is a fucking dick." "What happened?" "That asshole dumped me." "What? Oh no he didn't, Imma beat his ass." "No you know what? It's not worht it he is a cunt if he thinks he can just dump me. I am the best thing that ever happened to him and I will not cry over him on my birthday." "Yeah! Good for you! Don't let that bitch get to you!" She said. Evan looked uncomfortable. "Evan if you knew it is okay. I don't blame you. Chill out! We get to party tonight! With fucking LMFAO!" I squealed. HE chuckled, "You will always be the same Kat." He hugged me. "AAAHH! I AM SO EXCITED!" I said jumping around.

We went early to the club we rented out for our birthday. Exclusive guest list! HELL YEAH! We weren't gonna let just anyone come in. We were checking if everything was going smoothly. I could feel someone walk up behind me. "Do you by any chance know where Sammie Gordy is?" I heard someone ask. I turn around and see motherfuckin' Redfoo from LMFAO standing behind me. "Of course I do! She is my best friend after all and we share the same birthday." I said smoothly. "So you're the other birthday girl?" He said casually. "Of course! What other bad bitch could be THIS sexy?" I said flirtatiously. "You are very damn correct. You are scorching hot." "Stefan you bastard! You are flirting with my fucking best friend!" Sammie shouted after him. IT didn't faulter his casuality. "IT is lovely to see you too Samantha." He said. She hated being called that. "You are so lucky you are related to me." She muttered. "Wait what? Sammie what did you say?" I asked her. Stefan looked confused. He looked in between Sammie then me. "She didn't tell you?" He asked. "Tell me what?" "SIS!" SkyBlu shouted as he ran through the door hugging Sammie. "As you can see my niece and my nephew are way closer than I am with her." Stefan said. My eyes widened. "Y-Y-You are fucking related?" I shouted. "Yeah! How the hell did you think I could get them to come for our birthday?" Sammie said. "I don't know. A contest. The radio. Lottery. I had no fucking clue! THIS IS BADASS!" I squealed. "Stefan, you know we hate it when you call yourself our uncle I am only 9 years younger!" Sammie whined. I laughed. IT was a little weird when you thought about it, but I guess it was whatever. HE laughed. "You know you are just mad that I am older." Red said. Skyler said, "You are just lucky you are related to me! I would beat your ass if you weren't." "You could try." Red said cockily. Sammie just rolled her eyes. "ANYWAYS, this is my bestest friend in the entire world. Kat Vanderwaal!" She said. "Unique, I like it." Sky said. "Settle your pants their sonny I am too old for you." I said to him. He just smirked. "Not too old for me." Red said. "Okay, okay! Can we stop hitting on Kat for like 20 minutes please?" "No promises." Red said winking at me. I smirked. "Okay, okay! So are you guys gonna perform or just chill?" Sammie asked. "Both." They said. "Okay awesome." We sure were in for it tonight


	5. Chapter 5

They started to perform and we got off the stage. It was epic. We were dancing to all their songs. When the performance was over they hung out backstage. I went back stage. They looked up at me as I walked in. "Uh, hey." I said shyly. "HEy." They said. Red motioned for me to come sit. I sat next to him and he put his arm around me. "So what are you guys doing?" I said awkwardly. "Just relaxing. You are quite popular." I chuckled, "Not necessarily I swear people pretend to know me or be related to e so they can get in and Sammie invites random people." "And don't tell me you don't love it." She says walking in. I smiled at her. "No of course I do!" I said. She looks at me and Red questionably. He moved his arm from around me back to his lap. She looked at me. She was waiting for a reaction I wasn't going to give her one. Sky went to go get us some vodka. Great. He came back with a brand new bottle of vodka and four shot glasses. We ended up playing truth or dare. "Kat, Truth or Dare?" Sammie asked. "Hmm, dare!" She grinned evilly and looked down at my dress. Oh shit. "Take off your dress for the rest of the game." I rolled my eyes and slipped it off. Revealing my strapless black bra and my black underwear. Red's eyes widened and I giggled. "So Red truth or dare?" "Truth." He said. "Do you think I'm sexy?" I squealed. He laughed. "Yes." He kissed me. I couldn't stop it but I wanted it more than anything. Last thing I remember I was back at my apartment.

I woke up. Holy shit massive hangover! I rubbed my forehead trying to remember last night. I touched my lips rememberign the kiss. Holy shit, wait a minute. I look under my covers. I am completely naked. I rolled over to be greeted by Red's face. I fucked Red? Holy shit! I fucked my best friend's uncle! What was I going to say to her? What was he going to say when he woke up? Holy shit, think think! I mentally yelled at myself. I got up and put short and a big tshirt on. I walked out into the kitchen. Coffee was made. I knew Sammie was awake. I got some coffee and went to her room. Where she was sitting with her cup of coffee on her bed watching tv. "Hey." I said. "Crazy party last night." She said. I laughed nervously. "Uh yeah." "You okay?" "Yeah why?" "Well your hair is a mess and you look scared as hell." Shit sex hair. I smoothed out my hair. "Um well, I kinda slept with someone." I said nervously. "Oh I know that you slept with someone! You two were so fucking loud." She said laughing. "So who was the lucky bastard?" "Well funny story-" "Hello?" Red called from the living room. "Is that him?" She said getting up to walk out of her bedroom. "Listen before you-" She walked out before I could finish. We walked into the living room which REd was standing in his boxers looking around. HE turned to us. So then I found myself, Sammie and Red all staring at each other in disbelief. Well this is officially awkward


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh please God tell me I did not sleep with my niece." "N-No. You didn't." I said awkwardly. "Oh well um. Hi guys. I uh..." HE said awkwardly ducking his head. "Um well. This is awkward." Sammie said. "Um yea." I said. I went into the kitchen and poured coffee into a mug and sat down at the coffee table. Sammie went back into her bedroom. That bitch left me in the most awkward situation of my life. Red sat next to me. "Um hey." He said awkwardly. "Hey." HE didn't say anything. "You want coffee? I can get you-" I started. "Look about last night-" "I get it. It was a one night stand. We can still be friends though right?" "Um sure." "So do want coffee?" "Yeah. That'll be great." I nodded and made him a mug. I handed it back to him. "Is the awkwardness over?" Sammie asked from her room. "Yeah come on in!" I shouted. She walked back in with her coffee. "So... How was it?" Sammie asked Red. "Uh what?" "Don't act fucking stupid! The sex! Was it good?" "Y-Yeah. It was. Actually it is the best I've ever had." Red said. I ducked my head a bit hiding a blush. Fuck! Why does he have to respond with such a cool and collected answer? "Wow. What about you Kat?" "Yeah. The same. I guess. I mean. I've only slept with two guys. Three now I guess." "Cool well now let's go do something. I am bored as fuck. Let's get food!" Sammie said and went to her room to get clothes. I went into my room and Red followed. I quickly got changed. I didn't care that he saw. I mean really what does it matter anymore? I ducked out of the room quickly. Sammie drove us to McDonalds and we all got food. Red sat in the back so he wasn't noticed. We went back to the apartment and ate. Then Sky came over. "Hey Stefan! Where the hell were you last night? You missed really hot chicks!" Sammie leaned over and whispered something to Sky. "HOLY FUCK! You fucked Kat last night? Good for you man! She is a hot piece of ass!" He said and they bro-tapped. "Don't talk about me like I am not here!" I whined. They all laughed at me. "Kat I am being for reall though! Damn girl! I would not mind your sloppy seconds." He said. "Keep it in your pants big boy. I am not a fucking toy and desperate much?" I said smirking. Sammie laughed. "She told you." Red muttered smirking. Sky just looked shy and didn't say anything. "So what should we do today?" "Clubbin!" Sky suggested. "Do you guys ever do anything else?" Sammie asked. "Nope!" Sky and Red said in unison. "Well I am not getting fucked up wasted like last night. I don't think I can handle the hangover for two days in a row." I said. "Are you sure its not because you don't want to fuck Red again?" Sky asked jokingly. "No! I mean no it isn't the mothafucking hangover this mornign was a fucking bitch!" "Sure." Sammie said. "Ugh!"


End file.
